His daughter
by EliottMoon
Summary: When Booth finds out he has a daughter everything will change.  Firstly - I am not english, so my stories aren't flawless and I am sorry for this. I don't usually write this stories. I write slash...but I had a dream.  Hope you enjoy... R&R please
1. 01  Meet my daughter

_Hi, people._

_This is my firt chapter of my firt story here. I used to write in czech, but almost no one reads that, so I moved to ._

_Hope, you'll like it._

_PS: just in case…I usually write slash, so maybe there will be some kind of it later._

\\w/

Brown haired man took his phone and answered the call.

„Booth."

‚Are you Seeley Booth?' asked some woman's voice.

„Yes," Booth answered suspiciously.

„My name is Caroline Woods. I have to tell you something very important."

„Yes?"

„Do you know Susann Walker?" Booth frowned.

„Yes, she was my schoolmate at high school." He couldn't understand what was this all about.

„I am supposed to inform you, that she died three months ago and we finally found out who is father of her daughter."

„Wait. What?" Booth neary screamed. No, that couldn't be true!

„You are father of Abigail Olivia Walker…Booth from now," informed him Mrs. Woods.

„I…I can't be her father. That makes no sense. Why wouldn't Caroline told me?" Booth was shocked. Caroline, his girlfriend, just disappeared one day and she didn't tell him anything not even good bye.

„Her parents moved with her to Montana. But they had an accident and Abigail was only one who survived." Mrs. Woods sounded calmly, like it was normal to inform people, that they have daughter.

„You mean I am her only family? And how old is she?"

„Yes, you are her only family and it was really hard for us to find. She is sixteen, nearly seventeen. And if you won't take care of her, she'll end in foster care."

Booth narrowed his eyes. He couldn't let some girl, his daughter, in foster care. He knew, how bad the system was. And if Bones found out, she would never forgive him.

„Ok…I'll…keep her?" he said hesitantly.

„Mr Booth, you must be sure, because Abigail needs stability. You can't take her and then send her back, she needs to know, she has some one, who will tak care of her!" Her voice sounded sharp and serious.

„I am sorry. Yes, I'll keep her, if she wants me to." He wasn't really sure, but he felt kind of responsibility for the girl.

„Okay, if you are sure, come on Friday at two p.m. Good bye, Mr. Booth."

„Bye," said Booth and hung up. He needed a drink! Quickly.

\\w/

„New case?" Bones raised her eyes from some random man, who had fought in The Second world war. Booth shook his head.

„No, I wanted to tell you, that I am taking one week off, so you can peacefully continue in your own work," he answered calmly. He knew, that FBI won't disturb the sqiunts, because he was almost only one, who could get along well with them. And it was hard sometimes even for him.

Bones straightened.

„Why?" Of course. Why would he like to take few days off? There has to be reason. Of course he had one, but he wasn't sure if he wanted her to know.

„Erm…personal reasons," muttered Booth and looked intently on the other squints until they came back to their work.

„Something's up with Parker?" asked Bones, the skeleton absolutelly forgotten.

„No, no. Parker is ok. Just need settle something. I'll be back next week, okay? So, bye!" He waved to all squints and went out.

When he sat in his black SUV, he let his thoughts run.

He had an appointment in 20 minutes and he wasn't sure, he could do that. Yes, it was his daughter, but it was sixteeen years old girl. His son was six, Booth had no experience with girls and, moreover, this already reached her teenage years. He didn't know, how to act.

He had to come and take her or she'll end in foster care. And Booth didn't want this. So he promised, he'll keep her. He has always wanted family. He had Parker, who was six years old, and now he had daughter as well. His family started to grow up. Except one thing. He had two children but no wife or even girlfriend.

He shook his head and turned on the engine. He rode nervously to the social authority.

\\w/

When he came to the office of Mrs. Woods, who phoned him, he saw petite pale girl sitting nervously on the wooden chair. She wasn't really tall and she looked really skinny and fragile.

She had dark brown hair, which was long under her shoulders, there were some blue and white highlights. Her features were quite sharp. She had big eyes and Booth couldn't define the colour of them, they looked blue in one moment but then they seemed to be violet. They were framed by long black eyelashes. Her nose was small enough to be cosidered as cute.

The girl was bitting her pink full bottom lip, as he studied her.

She was wearing black leather jacket, steel-blue t-shirt, dark jeans and black converse.

Kind voice from the armmchair behind desk woke him from his thoughts.

„So, you're Seeley Booth, right?" Booth nodded. „Then meet Abigail Olivia Booth," smiled young woman. The girl blinked few times.

„Erm, nice to meet you, Abigail, I am Seeley," said Booth nervously. You can be sniper thousand times, but that will never prepare you for meeting your sixteen years old daughter.

„Hi," she spoke hesitantly. „You-you can call me Gail or Abby, if you want. Mom called me like that." Booth nodded.

„Abigail, if you still agree with staying with your father, we should sign these documents and you can go." Abigail smiled and nodded.

„So, Mr. Booth, sign there and there. I hope you have room for Abigail, it's really important in her age." Mrs Woods was smiling but sounded very seriously. Booth felt like small boy at school.

„No, not in my current flat, but I have already found bigger one and I'm moving tommorow. You don't have to help me, Abigail, you can go out and have fun while I'll take care of it," smiled Booth nervously. Abigail nodded.

„Oh, I think, I can help you. But I am not really strong." She blushed when Seeley laughed.

„We find another way you can be useful, okay?" offered Booth. He really liked the girl, she was cute in the way her mother was.

„Okay," nodded Gail and got up from the chair. She took her bag and suitcase. „Can we go?"

„Yeah, I think. Anything else, Mrs. Woods?"

„Yes, this is Abigail's file, you should read it, I think you will need it." Booth took the file and Abigail's suitcase and they both headed out. He led her to his SUV.

„So, what would you say if we went to some café and we could talk?" asked Booth.

„I would like it. But I think you should read my file at first. I don't like telling it, but you should know that," said Gail hesitantly. Booth didn't understand very well, but stopped the car on the side of road and started reading in the file.

He found out that Abigail had IQ abou 160, she had photographic memory, she was allergic to too much and too sharp sunshine, she had hypoglycemia and her bones were fragile. And there was a little note: „You have to take care about food. She often forgets to eat and then she collapses."

„Wow." Was only thing he said. Gail looked at him worriedly.

„Do you, do you have some problem with it? You can always take me back," whispered she. Booth looked at her in disbelief.

„What? No, no! I will take care of you, but I am very surprised by this. You really have IQ 160?"

„Yes," answered Gail hesitantly.

„I think I have to introduce you to my squints."

„Your what?" Abigail seemed very confused.

„I think I can explain it later. We should propably go," Booth smiled and they drove to the café.

\\w/

When they ordered latté and chocolate ice-cream for Gail and espresso for Booth, Booth started.

„I would like to know something about you, but I think, that would be fair if I told you something first. I am a FBI agent and I was in army before. Now I work with „squints" from Jeffersonian Anthropology Unit. I like beer, good music and action movies. And I have six-year son, named Parker."

„Wait, I have brother?" Gail looked surprised, almost scared. „I don't wanna interfere in you family. Get me back to the Mrs. Woods."

„Hey, calm down. You got it wrong," smiled Booth. „I have son, but he lives with his mother and he comes to my flat every other weekend. I and his mother never got married."

„I see," she nodded slowly.

„So, when this is clear, by the way I would like you to meet him, could you tell me something about you?"

„Egh…ok, I was excused from PE in my second grade. I tried to play basketball and broke my arm on first lesson. So, I am not really sporty. I like biology, especially anatomy. And about „normal" hobbies, I like reading, drawing, painting and singing. I listen to Morandi, Green Day, Bryan Adams and so. I play piano, guitar and violin, I learned it myself, my instruments are going to come in few weeks. I love animals and I would love to have a dog. And I would like to know how to use a gun." Gail shrugged and took a sip from right brought latté.

„Use a gun?" Booth was surprised. „I guess you are really my daughter. I don't see any problem. We are in DC, so I'd feel better when I know, you can take care of yourself. I can teach you. And you say, you like anatomy? I think you should definitely meet my squints," smiled Booth warmly.

\\w/

„What do you think?" asked Booth nervously, when they walked in the new flat.

„It's…really nice." Abigail, who was looking around, turned to him. „I like it." The flat was quite big and sunny and furniture, last owners left it all there, looked very comfortable and modern.

„So, you should pick your bedroom," suggested Seeley. Gail disappeared in flat and he moved himself to window.

„Found iiit!" Booth went after the cheerful voice and found his daughter standing in green painted room with wooden floor and nice wooden furniture.

„This one?" Booth asked.

„Yes."

„Ok. We should go to my old flat, moving is tommorow. Oh, is there something you want to do now?"

„Would you mind, if I went to bed? I am kind of tired," she said quietly. Seeley shook his head.

„No, I understand. Let's go," he suggested, so they took their way to his car.

Once they were at his flat, Abigail laid in his bed and fell asleep.

Seeley thought about new flat. There was bedroom for him and one smaller bedroom for Parker.  
„I have to paint it," he said. Room was painted with pink colour and he was sure Parker wouldn't like it.

When he thought about Parker…he had to tell Rebecca about his daughter. This could be problem.

He took his cell and dialed Rebeccas number.

„Hi, Rebecca. I need to talk to you…Alone…Meet me at Diablo's…" Diablo's was restaurant, where they usually meet.

Booth left note on the bedroom door; I will be back in few hours.

\\w/

„So, what did you want to talk about?" Blonde asked impatiently.

„Ehm…sit down." Booth ordered watter for him and inhaled longly to find courage.

„So?" Rebecca raised her eyebrows.

„I have a daughter," Booth announced calmly.

„Congrats…but you didn't tell me about your new girlfriend. And you had to date her for quite long time!" she sounded annoyed.

„Stop, Rebecca, you got it wrong. I have daughter, but I don't have any girlfriend now. My daughter is sixteen years old. I had her when I was nineteen, but her mother disappeared and didn't tell me. Few months ago she died and the social authority couldn't find me until now. I met her today…I am not keeping anything from you."  
„Oh…" Rebecca could't find words. „Ok…you want Parker to meet her?" She didn't sound very happy.

„Of course I want! She is his sister and she's going to live with me!" Booth said sharply.

„You think, he'll be happy when he'll find out he has a sister?"

„Yeah, I think so. I have to go now, Gail is sleeping and I need to make dinner and do shopping. Bye and I'm going to pick Parker on Friday." With that Booth got out of restaurant and went to do shopping.

He needed to buy things that youg people like. He remembered her hypoglycemia and bought chocolate and sweets. Of course he bought other things.

\\w/

In one week they started to know each other better. They found out they were similiar. They both liked each other.

Gail met Parker and he liked her.

They settled in new flat. They went to zoo, museum, cinema, theater and so on.

One day Abigail called Booth: Dad. She looked very startled and slightly shocked. More shocked than Booth himself.

But from that day she went on with calling Booth dad.

After summer holiday had Abigail to go to University because she did her exams few years earlier. But now, they had almost three months to know each other.

However, one week was enough for Booth to wake his protectiveness about Abigail and his father's instinct.

It was almost ridiculous how much he loved his daughter after just one week. It was like he found some piece of him he missed but didn't know about it.


	2. 02  Meet my squints

_Hi,_

_I am really glad that you like my story. This is the second chapter and I hope you'll like it too._

_Please rewievs._

_PS: I hope it wouldn't be too OOC._

\w/

Abigail stood in front of Jeffersonian Anthropology Unit. She hesitated.

Booth told her to come, to meet „daddy's squints", but she wasn't sure. She inhaled deeply and went in.

„Where to go?" she asked herself quietly. Big moder institute looked strangely and she didn't know where to go.

„You're wrong," kind voice woke her from her thoughts. She turned back.

„Excuse me?" Pretty young woman with black wavy hair and brown eyes smiled kindly.

„I said you're wrong. Museum is in the other builging," her voice sounded nice and helpfully.

„No. I am here to meet Special Agent Booth. Is he here?" Angela, the woman, looked over the girl. She wore black leather jacket, blue, red and white tartan shirt and gray jeans and red converse. She was young and small. She didn't look like Booth's type.

„Really? He is not here now, but he'll come soon. Why don't you come with me and wait for him in my office?" she asked nicely.

„Ok." The girl nodded. „By the way I am Abigail," she introduced herself.

„I am Angela. Nice to meet you Abigail." Angela led Abigail to her office. Abigail looked excited.

„This is painted by you?" Abigail asked when she was looking on the painting on the wall.

„Yes," said Angela cheerfully. „You like it?"

„Yes, it's great."

„Are you interested in art?"

„Yeah. I like drawing more but painting is nice too."

\w/

„Hi, people," Booth said cheerfully, when he came to Jeffersonian.

„Booth. How are you?" asked Bones.

„Good. Good…yeah, I have something to tell you about."  
„What?" Hodgins sounded excited. He needed to work on new case, because he was bored.

„You have to wait for a while," Booth answered. ‚Until she come.' He sat on the chair and looked over the place. Zach was picking together pieces of some very old skull which was broken to litte pieces. Bones was checking some bone and Hodgins was bored.

„Hey, Booth, your girlfriend is waiting for you in my office," called Angela at him. Booth straightened.

„My WHAT?" he exclaimed. Behind Angela appeared Gail. „Angela, Gail is not my girlfriend. Come here, Abby," he waved at her and Gail with Angela came to him.

„Ok, team, this is my daughter." The place fell into silence. Hodgins fell from his chair and Bones looked at him shocked. Only Zach didn't seem disturbed. He was too much interested in the skull.

„Hi, I am Abigail, nice to meet you," said Abigail with her soft velvet voice.

„This is Dr. Brennan, Bones. This is Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro and this is Zach Addy," Booth introduced his squints. When Zach heard his name, he raised his head and stared at Abigail. He seemed very interested but he was surprisingly quiet.

„Hi, Abigail, nice to meet you," said Bones.

„Yes, you can call me Jack or Hodgins." Polite conversation disturbed some noise from Zach's desk. They all turned to him.

The skull fell from his hands on the floor, as he was staring, and broke to more pieces.

„Zach!" Bones exclaimed. Zach's face turned bright red, when he fell on his knees and started picking pieces. Smiling Gail kneeled to help him.

Bones rolled her eyes, but she couldn't understand it. Zach has always been very careful and now…THIS?

\w/

„What do you think about it?" asked Hodgins. He came to Angela's office because he had a lot of things to think about.

„I think Abigail is very nice and kind girl," answered Angela.

„Yeah, I think so. She looks very innocent and so but she is Booth's daughter, I think she has flames inside her."

„Flames? Hodgins, you really went crazy, you know?" smiled Angela amusedly.

„Come on, you know how I meant it. She is really pretty."  
„And sixteen years old. Booth had to had her when he was nineteen. Sounds crazy."

„Maybe. But you know she is really hot in her own way."

„And you lay a finger on her and I shoot you right between your blue eyes!" Growling voice came from behind. Startled Hodgins turned to see annoyed and dangerously looking Special Agent Booth. He laughed nervously.

„Booth. I would't even think about it. I'm just saying you have great daughter," Hodgins said.

„I know about it. So keep distance between you. She is not for you."

„Don't worry. Which normal girl would be interested in to ‚squint'?"

„I don't know. But Abigail isn't average girl. She has IQ about 160. But she is also allergic to too much and sharp sunshine, she is hypoglycemic and her bones are very fragile. So be careful around her!" Booth left surprised Hodgins and went to Bones' office.

„HIS daughter has IQ about 160? Wow. Surprising."

\w/

„Did you have any problems because of that skull?" asked Abigail quietly when she appeared by Zach's desk. Fortunatly, the skull lied on desk this time, not in Zach's hands.

„N-no, not at a-all. We found out some new facts because od that. But yes, Dr Brennan is sightly annoyed, it was very big mistake." Zach blushed but he couldn't define why.

This girl's present made him feel weird and unsure about himself. He liked the girl, she looked nice and acted really kind. But he didn't have a lot of experience with girls and the things, Hodgins has told him, were no help to him because Hodgins told him how to get girls to bed, not how to act around them.

„So it was good, right? I am glad that I didn't cause some catastrophe," Gail smiled.

„It-it wasn't your fault, m-miss Booth," said Zach shakily. Gail snickered. It was so nice sound, that Zach blushed furiously again.

„You can call me Abby or Gail." Zach nodded.

„O-kay." He carefully started to pick the skull together again. Gail sat next to him and watched him. It didn't take long for her to start asking.

She really loved anatomy and real skull…she had to take an advantage of this.

And Zach answered her every question, although he was blushing. But he was smiling too. Both of them.

\w/

„Hey, Ange, what can you see?" Hodgins said when they were walking through the lab. Angela looked in pointed direction.

„I see Zach talking with Abigail and blushing," she said uninterested and continued. Suddenly she stopped and looked at the „kids" once again.

„Zach. Talking with girl! Blushing!" she repeated. She stared at the them while she was processing the information. „Really weird."

„Yeah," agreed Hodgins absentmindly. „Do you think that the „I'll-shoot-you-right-between-eyes-thing" is meant even for Zach?" he asked hesitantly. Angela went pale.

„I don't know…Booth ignores Zach…but he doesn't really like him. And when it's going about his daughter…" she didn't have time to finish her sentence because Hodgins almost ran to the Zach's desk.

\w/

„Why is she here?" Bones asked. She looked and sounded slightly annoyed.

„She doesn't know what to do. I feel better when I know she is safe here," Booth answered calmly. He couldn't get what was the big deal!

„But she ruins our peace. What about that skull?"

„Hey, come on! It is not her fault, that your assistent is clumsy. Gail is really interested in anatomy, so I think it would be good for her to learn about it from the best." Bones frowned.

„Zach is very handy, you know. It hadn't happen to him until now."

„Gail will be quiet and she won't disturb you," Booth said in almost pleading voice. Gail was really excited about opportunity of watching work of Dr Brennan and he wanted to make her happy.

„Fine," she sighed. „But if she breaks something, you'll pay it. And all things in this lab are very expensive," she warned. Booth nodded.

„Okay."

„How did you even get her?"

„Her mother died and I had to chose. If I didn't take her, she would end in foster care. But you know, she is really fine and we get along very good."

„Oh…fine."

\w/

„So this is a compression fracture?" Gail asked curiously as she was staring at femur of some woman.

„Yes. We need to identify it, it's one of victims of attempt on the World Trade Center…"

„Oh, when you speak about attempts do you know that it was propably made by CIA?" Hodgins appeared suddenly.

Gail slightly jumped in surprise.

„Hodgins, no more conspirations!" Zach compassionately groaned. Gail blinked.

„What?"

„Nothing. Let's go, Zach…I have some experiment for us!" Hodgins exclaimed enthusiastically and suddenly he dragged younger man across the lab.

Abigail was left starring at them.

„Gail, would you like to draw something?" Angela asked nicely when she came to the girl. Gail turned to her.

„Okay," she smiled and followed the artist to her office.

\w/

„So how did you like them?" Booth asked when they were sitting in his SUV. They were driving home. Booth had gotten new case together with Bones, so Gail had spent almost all day with Zach, Hodgins and Angela.

„Your ‚squints' are great. I think Dr. Brennan doesn't really like me, but the others are great. The know so much about everything!" Abigail looked and sounded really excited. She really liked the lab, the bones and the squints. They acted really nice to her.

Booth smiled.

„I am glad you liked them." He really was because Gail started to be very important for him.

„Yeah. They were so kind to me."  
„Great…I saw you were talking to Zach a lot," Booth's voice changed. Gail looked at him, confused.

„Is that a problem?" she asked quietly.

„No, not really. But you know, he is really weird. I have never thought some one except Bones could talk to him," he shrugged. Gail frowned.

„I think he is really cute and he acted really nice. He answered all my questions and he didn't look like I was bothering him."

„Now, now. You don't need to be so offensive," Booth chuckled. Gail relaxed. She wasn't sure why she needed to defent Zach.

„Ok…"

„Hey, when have you last eaten something?" Seeley asked suddenly. Abigail smiled nervously.

„Uhm…I don't know? Maybe around 10 am?" she said hesitantly. Booth stopped the car.

„WHAT?" He noticed that Gail looked really pale. Booth started to look for something…anything with sugar.

„It's 4 pm!" At least he handed his daughter Snickers and he looked at her until she ate it. For the whole week he managed to avoid any collapse and he didn't want to change it.

„So I think we are going home and having dinner, right?" he asked calmly. Gail nodded.

„I am sorry…" Low whisper broke the silence. Booth turned to her.

„You are sorry that you have forgotten to eat. Jesus! Don't be sorry. Just try to remember that eating is very important for you. Okay?" he did his best to smile. He didn't want to make her sad but he was afraid of her collapsing. What if she didn't wake up? He started to love her so much and he couldn't imagine life without her yet.

\w/

„Okay, Hodgins. What's with you? Which experiment?" Zach didn't get it. At first Hodgins had sent him to buy wattermelons and now he was putting them on lab table and drawing simple faces on them. Hodgins straightened and looked at him.

„Just want to show you something," he smiled crazily. Zach frowned.

„Has it something to do with our victim?" he asked.

„Not exactly. Come here." Hodgins waved to him. Younger man sighed but came to Hodgins. Hodgins pulled out black gun.

„Look, this gun is the same caliber as Booth's," he said proudly. Zach still couldn't understand.

„And?" he shrugged. Hodgins rolled his eyes.

„Okay, Zach. You know that wattermelons are very similiar to skulls, right?" Zach nodded.

„Yeah," he said hesitantly.

„Now, please, look properly!" Hodgins ordered and triggered gun. There were few „bang" noises and Zach wasn't really happy about it.

He looked at destroyed wattermelons.

„Fine. Hodgins, what is this supposed to show me?" Zach sounded really impatiently.

„You see what did the gun do with these?"

„Yeah."  
„And you surely know that is almost the same as if Booth shooted at you," Hodgins said seriously while he was checking the melons.

„Why would Booth shoot at me? I haven't asked about sexual positions…" Once again, Zach was really confused by life. Hodgins exhaled heavily.

„Okay. Look, Booth really loves his brother. And he doesn't really like you. And he is protective about her. So if you tried something he would pull his gun and shoot you right between the eyes. I just wanted you to see how you would end," he grinned wickedly. Zach swalloved.

„He really would?" he asked nervously.

„Of course he would," Hodgins slowly as he was cleaning the lab.

„Great. But I am not trying anything it's just…you know she acts really nice and so…" he lost words.

„Tell it to Booth," Hodgins smiled and regretted immediately when Zach smiled.

„Yeah I think I really should. Make it clear," he looked so happily about it.

„No, no. No, Zach, you can't because this would be a suicide!" Hodgins exclaimed.

„Why? I would assure him that I plan nothing wrong with his daughter…"

„Yeah but he would think the exact opposite."

„I don't understand. You know I understand the words but I can't get the point!" Zach frowned.  
„It's the way parents act," Hodgins said slowly and almost softly. Zach groaned.

„I don't understand it. You know the dead people are much less confusing."

„Yeah. This is because Booth desperately wants to protect his daughter and he doesn't act really logically. This is the way parents do."

„Oh…okay. So I wouldn't talk about Gail with him, right?"  
„Yeah." Relief was the right word to descripe Hodgins expression.


	3. Zach's problem

_Hi, people. I am really glad you like my story and I am very sorry it took so long to write new chapter (which is awfully short). But I have had some problems with love, family, school and my own soul, so I didn't have the right mood for writing._

_I promise I'll try to write next chapter soon._

_Bye and enjoy my story._

_PS: reviews will be great_

_Eliott_

\w/

When they came to Jeffersonian tomorrow, Dr. Brennan came to them with another blue lab coat.

„Dr. Saroyan agreed that you can be there with us. So, few rules. You have to wear coat. Be careful about your hair. Don't touch anything unless is there someone with you. You'll work with Zach, Hodgins or Angela and you'll obey their orders. Clear?"  
„Yeah," Gail nodded slowly. She took the coat and put it on.

„Okay. Now go to find Zach and help him. Booth, we have to go." Booth nodded.

„Fine. Bye, Gail, have fun…or…be careful," he smirked when he saw Bones' expression. Abby giggled and nodded.

„See ya." Then she headed to find Zach.

\w/

„Hi, Zach," she smiled at young assistant. Zach raised his head.

"Uhm…hi, Gail," he said with nervous smile.

"Need some help?" brown haired girl offered. Zach looked at his shaking hands.

"No, no. I am fine," he answered.

"But Dr. Brennan told me to help you," she pouted. Zach blushed and looked at her properly. Blue coat suited her very well and her hair was tied in high pony tail. She looked good.

Zach blinked and shook his head. What was he thinking about? He had a lot of work with x-ray photos and…a lot of other things.

"Please, let me help you somehow," Gail said pleadingly in soft voice. Zach stopped to think about it. He liked to have his order in things, but Gail could help him and he could make her happy with it…happy? How did he get to these thoughts?

"Okay, you can help me to get this together," he offered her a plate with pieces of tybia. Abby took it and sat to the desk next to Zach. She started to get pieces together and stick them with glue.

Zach was working on his own bones and inconspicuously watched Gail. Then his cheeks turned red as he realized one thing.

He slightly panicked and jumped on his feet. Gail looked up.

"Any problem?" she asked. Zach shook his head.

"No, no…I…need to talk about something with Hodgins." Zach said and almost ran away.

Gail shook her head confusedly, she just couldn't understand this guy.

\w/

Unfortunately Zach couldn't find Hodgins, so he went straight to Dr. Brennan.

"Do you need something, Zach?" she asked him while she was scanning victim's hand.

"I have a problem." Zach said hesitantly. "There's a girl and I think she…"

"Zach, you should talk about this with Angela, Hodgins or someone else. I need to work." She frowned.

"Right. Thank you, Dr. Brennan." With that, Zach left the room and went to look for another member of team.

\w/

"Dr. Saroyan, can I ask you something?" he asked when he saw Camilla. She smiled.

"Sure, Zacharoni." Zach inhaled.

"I have problem. There's a girl and I think she is really nice…"

"Sorry Zach, but I need to look at some remaining muscles. Talk to Hodgins or so." She recommended. Zach sighed.

\w/

"Here you are," he said, when he found Hodgins in archive. Hodgins looked at him.

"Need something?" he asked. Zach nodded.

"Yes. I have a problem. There's a girl and I think she is really nice. She acts really kindly to me…" Hodgins raised his hands.

"Enough…you know, I have a lot of work here," he said, although Zach could say he did nothing.

"But…"

"I am not the one to advice. Why don't you ask Angela?"

\w/

"Em, Angela?" Zach stood nervously in doorway to Angela's "office". Black haired woman looked at him.

"Yes, Zach?" she smiled. He inhaled and hoped that maybe he could finish his sentence for once.

"I have a problem. There's a girl and I think she is really nice. She acts really kindly to me and so. But there's something with my head. You know I can think about several things at one time, but when I am with her…I can't." He sounded desperately. Angela smiled at him.

"Zach, I think you fell in love. Pretty deeply," she sing-sang. Zach blushed furiously.

"What? No, that is not possible. I…" he didn't know what to say.

"Ooh, you're head over heels," cheered Angela.

"What?" asked Zach confusedly.

"I mean you are in love. With whom?" she asked.

"I can't tell you. But I think I need help." Zach admitted.

"Well, you should ask her out," she advised.

"I can't! Her father would kill me!" Zach exclaimed.

"So fathers do. I think you should have some fun… I KNOW! This Friday you're going with me to bar. You'll have fun, promise," she smiled.

After ten minutes she made Zach to agree and sent him to his work.

\w/

"Booth, I need to talk to you." Angela stood up in front of FBI agent.

"What?" Booth didn't know anything Angela would want to talk about.

"Well, I was thinking about taking the…kids out," she said.

"What do you mean by 'taking the kids out'?" Booth asked suspiciously.

"I want to take Gail and Zach to some club with me, you know, have fun."

"No way!"

"Booth! What's the matter?" she asked unbelievingly.

"Gail isn't in age to visit clubs…" Booth started.

"You kidding me? I have met kids, who were only thirteen. You don't have to be afraid, I will take care of her. No one will hurt her. She'll have fun, maybe she can find some friends. Please," she smiled like little angel. Booth mentally groaned.

"Okay. But you have to ask her first," he said.

"Thank you," Angela hugged him. She just wanted to take these two out, cause they surely weren't the ones to go in clubs.


End file.
